2009 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
Amanda Kessel (19 points) | mvp = }} The 2009 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship was the second junior female world ice hockey championships. It was held from January 5 through January 10, 2009, in Füssen, Germany. The championship is the Under-18 junior ice hockey edition of the women worlds, organized by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). Eight teams played in the top division, and five teams played in the newly formed Division I.2009 World Championship Program iihf.com. Retrieved on June 6, 2008. Top Division Teams The following teams participated in the championship: * Canada * * * * * * * Preliminary round Group A Standings Results All times local (UTC+1) |score = 17–0 |periods = (9-0, 4-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 104 |official = Michaela Kiefer |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A03_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 8–1 |periods = (1-1, 1-0, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 650 |official = Erin Blair |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A04_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 6–1 |periods = (1-1, 3-0, 2-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 53 |official = Utsumi Mamiko |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A07_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 0–11 |periods = (0-4, 0-5, 0-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 550 |official = Marie Picavet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A08_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 9–2 |periods = (3-0, 2-1, 4-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 201 |official = Ludmila Nelibova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A11_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 5–2 |periods = (1-0, 1-0, 3-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 300 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181A12_74_3_0.pdf }} Group B Standings Results All times local (UTC+1) |score = 1–2 GWS |periods = (1-1, 0-0, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 86 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B01_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 16–1 |periods = (4-0, 6-1, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 166 |official = Utsumi Mamiko |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B02_74_7_0.pdf }} |score = 7–3 |periods = (2-1, 1-0, 4-2) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 161 |official = Michaela Kiefer |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B05_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 0–6 |periods = (0-1, 0-3, 0-2) |team2 = Canada |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 310 |official = Ludmila Nelibova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B06_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 4–3 |periods = (0-1, 4-2, 0-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 78 |official = Erin Blair |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B09_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 13–0 |periods = (3-0, 4-0, 6-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 150 |official = Marie Picavet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181B10_74_4_0.pdf }} Placement Round |score = 1–2 GWS |periods = (0-0, 1-1, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 225 |official = Ludmila Nelibova |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181313_74_1_0.pdf }} |score = 1–2 OT |periods = (1-0, 0-1, 0-0, 0-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 85 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181315_74_3_0.pdf }} 7th/8th Place Game |score = 2–3 GWS |periods = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 97 |official = Michaela Kiefer |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181217_74_3_0.pdf }} is relegated to Division I for the 2010 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship. 5th/6th Place Game |score = 1–2 |periods = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Rink II |attendance = 274 |official = Marie Picavet |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181219_74_3_0.pdf }} Playoff round Draw |pool-a-second-score = 1 |pool-b-first = Canada |pool-b-first-score = 6 |pool-b-second = |pool-b-second-score = 0 |pool-a-first = |pool-a-first-score = 18 |f-team-top = Canada |f-score-top = 2 |f-team-bot = |f-score-bot = 3 |bronze-team-top = |bronze-score-top = 9 |bronze-team-bot = |bronze-score-bot = 1 }} Semifinals |score = 6–1 |periods = (0-0, 3-1, 3-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 200 |official = Erin Blair |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181214_74_5_0.pdf }} |score = 18–0 |periods = (8-0, 6-0, 4-0) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 300 |official = Utsumi Mamiko |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181216_74_4_0.pdf }} Bronze medal game |score = 9–1 |periods = (4-0, 3-0, 2-1) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 120 |official = Melanie Bordeleau |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181118_74_3_0.pdf }} Gold medal game |score = 3-2 OT |periods = (1-0, 1-1, 0-1, 1-0) |team2 = Canada |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Füssen Arena |attendance = 700 |official = Erin Blair |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/181/IHW181120_74_5_0.pdf }} Final standings Division I The tournament was held in Chambéry, France, from December 28, 2008 to January 2, 2009. is promoted to the Top Division for the 2010 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship. External links * Official site of the IIHF References Category:Women's U18 World Ice Hockey Championships Category:2009 in hockey